Mr. Peanutbutter
Mr. Peanutbutter, the star of Mr. Peanutbutter's House, is an anthropomorphic yellow Labrador Retriever who is BoJack Horseman's friend and former sitcom rival and a main character in BoJack Horseman. He dates and later marries Diane Nguyen, although the two divorce in Season 5. Design Mr. Peanutbutter is a male Labrador Retriever. He is likely around BoJack's age, despite looking much younger. He has yellow fur, a brown nose, a slim and muscular build, and according to model sheets, he is 6 ft. tall. He always wears a grey V-neck t-shirt and aviator sunglasses, usually propped up on his head, with light blue pants with white lines going down the sides, orange high-top sneakers, and two wristbands, a brown one and a neon green one, on his left wrist. In 2007, he wore a blue and red "Swan Dutch" hat, a black t shirt with a design on the front that included a dog skull over cross bones with the words "Fetch, Sit, Sta''y" in it, grey-blue acid washed jeans, olive green sneakers, and three bracelets, a pink, red, and neon green bracelet respectively, on his left wrist. On [[Mr. Peanutbutter's House|''Mr. Peanutbutter's House]],'' he had a tuft of wavy hair, and he wore a blue shirt with a 90s-esque pattern on it, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. History Background Mr. Peanutbutter was in born on the Labrador Peninsula in rural Canada in the '''late 1960s'. He attended Northwestern University. He has one brother, Captain Peanutbutter, who is five minutes older. At one point, Mr. Peanutbutter's mom got sick with Parkinson’s in her elderly age, and his brother told him he arranged for her to be sent to a farm in the country for her to run around in with no internet or telephones, where all his other relatives went when they got old, including his father later on. Obviously, his parents actually died, which Mr. Peanutbutter didn’t realize until "''INT. SUB''", devastating him. He first moved to Los Angeles in the late 80s '''or '''early 90s,where he ended up co-piloting the plane that brought him to California, which happened purely because he walked into a room without looking. He was recruited onto Mr. Peanutbutter's House in 1992 with no previous acting experience, having wowed the show's director David Chase and the audience when he inadvertently barged in on the pilot's live taping. The show's working title was Untitled Horsin' Around Knockoff, and BoJack Horseman was resentful of the show because he rightly assumed it was a knockoff, and showed annoyance and resentment towards Mr. Peanutbutter. However, Mr. Peanutbutter would act energetic and cheerful around BoJack, considering him a friend, which just annoys BoJack even more. Around this time, he was married to a woman named Katrina. She started out as fun and cheerful and was happily married to Mr. Peanutbutter. On Halloween 1993, Mr. Peanutbutter and Katrina went to BoJack's house for his Halloween party, which BoJack lies about having so he wouldn’t have to go to Mr. Peanutbutter's party, but Mr. Peanutbutter ended up bringing his party to BoJack's house. Before leaving, Katrina asked Mr. Peanutbutter to not leave her alone during the party, as she didn’t know anyone there, and Mr. Peanutbutter agreed. However, he does leave her alone multiple times to talk to and party with the other guests, with Katrina becoming more upset and angry throughout the night, although every time she made this clear to Mr. Peanutbutter he would either acknowledge her feelings but get distracted by an event and leave to join it, or try to distract her by having her or suggesting she talk to the other attendants like BoJack. She ends up being forced to talk politics with Ben Stein and Tim Allen for half an hour, making her even more angry bitter about her situation, but it made her think more about government. When Mr. Peanutbutter is told she had to endear that for half an hour, he cheerfully says "I guess time flies when you’re having fun"!, which finally makes Katrina snap and she angrily shouts "I am not having fun!", interrupting the party. She yells at him for leaving her alone, the one thing she asked him not to do, and how he never listens. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her he’ll never leave her alone again, but Katrina storms off saying she wants to be alone now and tells him to have fun with his hippie liberal friends. She continued to be cruel and cold towards Mr. Peanutbutter for the remainder of their marriage. Mr. Peanutbutter, with Katrina, attended the 1994 Animal Choice Awards, as he and BoJack were nominated for Male Animal In A Comedy Drama Or Variety Show, although they both lost to verteran talk show host Hank Hippopopalous, Mr. Peanutbutter's childhood idol. Mr. Peanutbutter got to meet Hank at the after party, excitedly tells Hank how much of a fan he is and how Hank inspired him as a kid, and he got a picture with him. Mr. Peanutbutter then excused himself as Katrina had her hand down a busboy’s pants. Mr. Peanutbutter and Katrina divorced shortly afterwards, with Katrina eventually getting a high ranking job in the California government. Mr. Peanutbutter took a long list of low-level acting gigs during the 2000s decade, where he was married to actress Jessica Biel, although in 2007 they divorced, as Jessica was tired of him taking job offers that were beneath him, and she started dating Justin Timberlake immediately after she broke up with him. However, that same evening Jessica dumped him, Mr. Peanutbutter met Diane Nguyen, who was a part-time caterer at the time and was catering for the event he was at, and who he met earlier at a Starbucks that Diane also worked at. The two eventually started dating. Season 1 In the first episode, which takes place in 2014, Diane is hired to ghostwrite BoJack's autobiography. The two hit it off when they meet at a party arranged by Todd, BoJack, in particular, seems to be attracted to Diane, although to his envy and disgust, as he throws up after discovering this, she is dating Mr. Peanutbutter. In ''BoJack Hates the Troops'' he briefly filmed for a reality show titled Peanutbutter and Jelly. In ''Zoës and Zeldas'', Diane's ex-boyfriend Wayne follows Mr. Peanutbutter as he claims he is writing a Buzzfeed article on him. However, Diane realizes that the notes he took were all gibberish, and he admits that he wanted to get back together with her. Wayne tells her she and Mr. Peanutbutter aren’t right for each other, using the "Zoë and Zelda" comparison (Zelda was a happy extrovert and Zoë was a cynical introvert) He tells her Mr. Peanutbutter is a Zelda, and he and Diane are Zoës, and that when she realizes that to call him. He leaves, and it’s revealed Mr. Peanutbutter heard the whole thing. He cheerfully says "I like that guy!". In ''Our A-Story is a "D" Story'', he seems to be jealous/concerned of BoJack and Diane bonding, the former of whom denies he has anything to worry about. Mr. Peanutbutter believes him, although the two eventually engaged in a competition of one-upmanship to see who can impress Diane more. After Mr. Peanutbutter takes Diane home, BoJack gets drunk and steals the "D''" from the Hollywood sign to impress Diane. He realizes this the next morning after seeing the "''D" on his deck. Mr. Peanutbutter arrives to confirm his suspicions of BoJack having feelings for Diane by stealing the "D''", but offers to help BoJack return the D secretly under the condition BoJack stops pursuing Diane romantically. BoJack agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter and BoJack concoct a plan to distract the public while the D is hauled away by Mr. Peanutbutter's helicopter. However, BoJack is double-crossed when Mr. Peanutbutter has the D delivered to his house instead and falsely confessed to stealing it as a romantic gesture for Diane. When Diane returns home later that night, Mr. Peanutbutter talks to Diane to apologize for his grand gestures and explains how much he loves her despite having different personalities. He proposes to Diane, and she accepts. At the end of [[The Telescope|''The Telescope]], BoJack kisses Diane, leaving things awkward for the two in the following episode, ''Horse Majeure''. The next day she tells BoJack she has enough information to finish the book, in order to indirectly avoid him. Mr. Peanutbutter in the meanwhile gets his driver's license suspended for chasing after mailmen. Diane suggests he hire a personal driver, and he shortly thereafter catches Todd in the act of planting unspecified incriminating evidence in his computer as part of BoJack's plan. Mr. Peanutbutter naively believes Todd is actually there to apply to be his personal driver and hires Todd after an impromptu interview. Diane's stress with the wedding and her situation with BoJack culminates while shopping for wedding registry ideas with Mr. Peanutbutter, to which they ultimately decide to move the wedding up within the month and to hold a smaller celebration. Upon learning of this, BoJack decides to hire Character Actress Margo Martindale to stage a bank robbery to steal Diane's engagement ring when she and Mr. Peanutbutter are set to go to the bank, hoping to cause a rift between them by taking away a symbol of their relationship. BoJack's plan goes awry, however, when the robbery instead helps Diane reaffirm her love for Mr. Peanutbutter, and they push the wedding to happen within the week. The wedding is then decided to be held at the restaurant BoJack owns on BoJack's suggestion so he has a better vantage to sabotage the wedding. Todd then learns from a personal conversation with Mr. Peanutbutter that he has doubts about his marriage to Diane, and remarks he sometimes feels relief when he dreams that Diane disappeared from his life. Todd is conflicted about whether to tell BoJack this, however, he decides against it when he realizes BoJack caused him to sabotage his rock opera. The afternoon before the wedding, BoJack gets stuck in jury duty, leaving him unable to come up with any plans to sabotage the wedding. Spurred on by Margo Martindale at the courthouse to tell Diane his feelings for her, BoJack rushes to the wedding, only to be stopped by an angry Todd telling him to stop intruding in other people's lives. He attends the wedding without incident, and Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane get married after seven years of dating. During the after-party, Mr. Peanutbutter hires Todd as his assistant for his new company "PB Livin". The "D" incident inspired the film Mr. Peanutbutter's Hollywoo Heist, directed by Quentin Tarantulino. BoJack was cast as Mr. Peanutbutter and Naomi Watts was cast as Diane. However, Todd begins to suggest ideas to Quentin Tarantulino, and is reciprocated due to Tarantulino's eccentricity. This causes major changes to the script and film and begins to downplay BoJack's screen time and involvement. BoJack suspects this is the direct result of Todd enacting revenge for BoJack's sabotage of Todd's rock opera. The changes to the film become increasingly drastic until the film is canceled altogether when Quentin and Todd decide the story should be told as a "bi-monthly curated box of snacks". ''Later'''' shows Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter continuing to work on business ventures for ''PB Livin they brainstorm on the fly. Todd is continually making new ideas up with his love of wordplay, while Mr. Peanutbutter is continually entertained by Todd's ideas and has the capital to start them despite never following through with them. After abandoning their first idea of a Halloween store during January, Mr. Peanutbutter throws a large launch party for "Smoodies" (a mood you can drink) at his house without an actual product behind the idea. Meanwhile Diane is offered by celebrity Sebastian St. Clair to come to war-torn Cordovia with him to write a memoir for him similar to what she did for BoJack. At the same time, she is contacted by the producers of the Secretariat film to be a character consultant, and she is stuck with choosing between the two options. Mr. Peanutbutter convinces her to stay home for the time being. 'Season 2' Mr. Peanutbutter begins Season 2 by wearing a dog cone after having to get stitches in his arm after punching a mirror while he was drunk, as he thought his reflection another dog. He has it removed in the following episode, ''Yesterdayland'', where he also wants to get involved with Todd’s Disneyland because he built it while working for PB Living and Todd, who wanted it to be his own thing, reluctantly agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter calls a lawyer to make sure Disneyland is legal. The lawyer informs Todd that it isn’t legal and that he’ll see him in court. Todd bypasses the lawsuit because Walt Disney accidentally wrote down the wrong name for trademark, Diisneyland. Todd celebrates his legal victory with a party at BoJack's house. He angrily tells Mr. Peanutbutter that he did all the work, and kicks him out of the theme park. However, he goes there the following day and apologizes to Todd. He accepts and Mr. Peanutbutter rescues him when the park begins to crumble and burn down. He attended Herb Kazzaz's funeral in ''Still Broken'', although he didn’t know Herb and only went to the funeral to schmooze. Mr. Peanutbutter celebrates Diane's thirty-fifth birthday with her in ''After the Party''. However, to her displeasure, as she hates big gestures, he threw her a surprise birthday party. The two got in a huge argument on whether Tony Curtis was dead, as BoJack's girlfriend Wanda had asked, thus ending the party early after Duane freaked out as she angrily insisted he’s dead. As Diane angrily cleans up, Mr. Peanutbutter asks if she wants to talk about it. Diane angrily tells him he didn’t trust that she knew something, and he says he just wanted to double check anyways. Mr. Peanutbutter asks for credit for the surprise party, in which Diane says she didn’t want it and that’s just what he would have wanted, and he threw the party for himself. Mr. Peanutbutter counters this and tells her the whole day was spent doing things she wanted to do. Diane goes in Mr. Peanutbutter's office, which is filled with ball-pit balls, which Mr. Peanutbutter explains is because he recalled her wishing she had a ballroom as a child (although she tries to correct him, he jumps in before she can finish). Diane continues to explain she didn’t like parties and big gestures and has told him countless times before. The next room she goes into is themed after Starbucks in the [[Season 3|'Season 3']] episode ''The BoJack Horseman'' Show that is where the two met. Diane does admit that he went all out. He recalls her not loving Starbucks, but loving the independent coffee place, although Starbucks is more convenient, showing Diane he does listen. The two lay out on the pool, as it is filled with green Jell-O. Mr. Peanutbutter says he wants every day to be a happy one because they don’t have many days left. Diane realizes he doesn’t want her to go to Cordovia. He admits she’s right because he doesn’t want her to go on a six-month trip to a war-torn country with a billionaire who's also a handsome, eligible bachelor. Diane says she isn’t happy and that helping people and making a difference with Sebastian St. Clair could give her a reason to get out of bed. He says if she told her that, he would have listened. She says she doesn’t want to be in a routine as an old couple. They go into their living room and he says he waits all day for her to come home. She says that he won’t always be her only priority. He agrees, and she asks for no more surprise parties. In ''Higher Love'', Mr. Peanutbutter's frustrated account Oxnard tells him PB Livin' is bankrupt due to him and Todd going through with terrible business ideas. He angrily tells Mr. Peanutbutter to get a job. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to see his agent, Ronnie Bonito, although after waiting outside all day he goes into his office to find Ronnie has accidentally died from auto-erotic asphyxiation. Mr. Peanutbutter decided to wander around LA in the hope that nap opportunity will be handed to him (as most things in his life were in fact handed to him while he did little to no work). This somehow works, and he ends up working at a Lady FootLocker, until he is approached by Princess Carolyn gets him a job for author J.D. Salinger. Salinger pitches and idea for a game show to Wanda as MSNBSea, where Hollywoo stars and celebrities answer questions and the audience finds out what they know and if they know things. Wanda green lights the show, [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]], and Mr. Peanutbutter is hired as the host as his comeback role. However, this role was almost jeopardized in [[Hank After Dark|''Hank After Dark]] when Diane, while on a book tour with BoJack promoting the paperback version of BoJack's book, brought up dark allegations made towards veteran MSNBSea talk show host Hank Hippopopalous from eight of his former assistants. Diane gained massive backlash over bringing up these details, despite the fact they had been public for years, as Hank is beloved and as a result, no one wants to believe he is capable of doing bad things. This almost jeopardized Mr. Peanutbutter's job, as he and Hank both work at MSNBSea, he even looked up to Hank growing up, and he started receiving death threats for Diane. After a confrontation with Hank in a parking garage, where he told her she won’t win because he’s beloved and the media will move on to some other irrelevant story, which in fact actually happens, Diane suggests to Mr. Peanutbutter maybe she should go to Cordovia. Mr. Peanutbutter tells her she should, so that she can feel good about herself and because some space may be good for them at the moment. When Diane asks if he really wants her to go, he somberly says "Why does it suddenly matter what I want?". BoJack competes on [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]] in the following episode against Daniel Radcliffe for charity which BoJack thinks is Daniel's stripper girlfriend or something-as in Charity (female name) instead of charity (like donating money). BoJack is annoyed Daniel keeps getting easy questions and the game is essentially set up in his favor, and thinks Mr. Peanutbutter is being a "''dick". After Princess Carolyn tells him Mr. Peanutbutter perks his ears up when he says the correct answer, he begins to win. He is eventually forced by Wanda to answer a question wrong (when did Secretariat win the Triple Crown), which Mr. Peanutbutter laughs at him for, as BoJack at the time was filming the ''Secretariat'' movie and was playing Secretariat. BoJack gets angry at his mockery and tells him Diane went to Cordovia to get away from her failing marriage. This angers Mr. Peanutbutter and he interrupts the show to have BoJack sit across from him as he confronts him about kissing Diane (he reveals Diane told him), and BoJack in general being mean to him despite him just wanting to be his friend, showing he isn’t oblivious to how BoJack treats him, and he questions why he doesn’t like him. BoJack admits its because he’s jealous that he feels good about himself, and BoJack doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to do that. Mr. Peanutbutter storms off during the commercial break, unsure as to the whether he should forgive BoJack. Wanda tells him in a threatening tone it’s network television, so all their show's problems must be wrapped up in under half an hour, and the people want resolution. Mr. Peanutbutter announces to the audience after the break that he forgives BoJack, and then Daniel Radcliffe makes them kiss. He assists BoJack with his scheme to film a crucial scene for Secretariat that was written out of the film by the executives where Secretariat convinces Nixon to send his brother to Vietnam in his place, and he later learns he died in. In ''The Shot'', as he agrees to play Nixon's dog Checkers. After this, he calls Diane and tells her he’s really proud of her that she's in Cordovia doing great things. Unbeknownst to him, while Diane was talking to him she had just returned to LA and was at the airport, as she couldn’t handle the realities of war-torn Cordovia or Sebastian’s ego. Feeling like a failure and not wanting to face her husband because of it, she stays with BoJack and sleeps on his deck for a few months, as Mr. Peanutbutter continues to host Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!. Diane pretends to still be in Cordovia whenever she calls him. At the end of ''Yes And'''' , she tells Mr. Peanutbutter that it’s too hard to talk to him on the phone all the time, and they shouldn’t call each other for a while because she misses him too much. Mr. Peanutbutter reluctantly agrees as the two say they love each other. In the '''Season' 2 '''finale ''Out to Se''a, Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are shown to be lonely without each other. After Princess Carolyn gets her out of her funk and hires her at her new agency for a Celebrity Tweet ghostwriter, Diane goes to Restaurant Elephanté to meet with Sextina Aquafina, one of her new clients. After this, she and Mr. Peanutbutter, who is at the same restaurant, notice each other from across the room, to their shock. Mr. Peanutbutter calls Diane and, still acting like she’s in Cordovia tells her he can’t find the batteries, and she should come home and help him. Diane plays along and says she can make it home that night. The two say they love each other, and afterward Mr. Peanutbutter tells Diane there’s a woman in the restaurant he’s at that looks just like her, which makes her laugh, although it is unknown if Mr. Peanutbutter was joking or if he was actually being serious. Season 3 Season 3 shows that Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane's marriage has become strained due to Diane not immediately coming home after leaving Cordovia, and as such they make constant phone calls with them assuring each other they understand their feelings and Diane assuring him her location and when she’ll be home, as he now gets worried when he doesn’t know where she is. In ''Start Spreading The News'', Mr. Peanutbutter, in a meeting at MBN with Pinky Penguin and J.D. Salinger, accidentally gets in a conference call with Diane and Princess Carolyn, and BoJack and Ana, with the latter two are in New York, when Princess Carolyn meant to put him on hold. Mr. Peanutbutter starts talking to BoJack, and after Diane talks to Mr. Peanutbutter he thinks she’s in New York too, but quickly tells her he’s not accusing her and that he feels better when he knows where she is. Diane agrees to this and assures him she’s not in New York. Meanwhile at MBN, Pinky reveals he got promoted to head of programming, as Wanda got promoted by another network and moved to Detroit. However, J.D. Salinger reveals he wants to," cancel [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]]", leaving Mr. Peanutbutter out of a job. Later, Mr. Peanutbutter talks to Oxnard about TV show ideas. Oxnard tells him what he thinks Todd would say in this situation and tells him an idea involving spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter thinks it's a wonderful idea and tells Oxnard to put all his money into spaghetti strainers, to Oxnard's dismay. In [[BoJack Kills|''BoJack Kills]]'' Diane heads outside for a smoke break before they leave. She receives a phone call from Mr. Peanutbutter, who practices a new exercise referred to as their "''Daily Download" which involves a heavy amount of repetitive and cyclic phrasing. Before ending the call, Diane makes Mr. Peanutbutter promise not to bother their skunk neighbor, stating that she doesn't want to deal with a stinky husband when she returns home. Following the phone call, Mr. Peanutbutter immediately contacts Princess Carolyn in seek of assistance. Carolyn, at first, assumes he needs a body buried, which initially shocks Mr. Peanutbutter, who reveals that he and Todd have been sprayed by a skunk. Carolyn gets ready to drive over to help them while telling them not to enter the house, only for Peanutbutter to reveal that he and Todd are already inside the house. Following, she grabs her keys and heads out to aid them. Princess Carolyn shows up at Mr. Peanutbutter's house to find it smelling of skunk and marijuana, courtesy of Todd smoking a joint, and filled with spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter expresses concern that he and Diane may end up getting a divorce if any more fights break out between them, and asks for help removing the skunk scent before she returns home. Princess Carolyn suggests they take a tomato bath. Todd is enthusiastic about the idea due to being high on marijuana. However, after the two take their bath, Mr. Peanutbutter becomes irritated by the tomato sauce in his fur and tries to resist shaking off. He fails and shakes tomato sauce all over Princess Carolyn and the bedroom. He notes that shaking off made their problem worse, despite the skunk scent being cleared from their bodies. Princess Carolyn prepares to calls a cleaning service while Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter take care of their foul-smelling clothes. Princess Carolyn freaks out upon seeing that Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter have started a fire outside. They reveal that they're burning the clothes, as opposed to removing the stench, because Carolyn said to "get rid" of them prior. Princess Carolyn thinks for a moment as Mr. Peanutbutter's lawn is destroyed by the fire, and she comes up with the false story that Mr. Peanutbutter got rid of the lawn and replaced it with drought-resistant landscaping. He's excited by the false tale possibly making Diane happy. Princess Carolyn meanwhile begins contacting a landscaper. Mr. Peanutbutter later calls Diane, who is in Ohio with BoJack, very early in the morning. When she picks up, he is furious she didn’t call him and that he waited up all night worried about her. He tells her they’ll talk about this when she comes home. In ''Love And/Or Marriage'''' '' Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane are at couples therapy. While Mr. Peanutbutter is able to go into great detail while expressing himself to Diane, Diane has trouble doing so. The therapist, Dr. Janet, tells Diane that for the next time she has to focus on putting her feelings into words. Later, at their house, Diane explains to Mr. Peanutbutter that it's hard for her to talk about her feelings because she didn't have the support growing up as he did. She gets a text from Alexi Brosefino, famous movie star and member of the entourage "The Snatch Batch", and how he wants her to party with him that night so that she can take Instagram pictures. She agrees to go despite Mr. Peanutbutter wanting to just stay in. She assures him she'll call him if she’s out late, and that she’s probably not going to have a good time and she’s only doing it for work. Diane later returns home from the party tripping on a drug called Gush. She has had the epiphany she is all of the Diane's and Mr. Peanutbutter is really good for her. She then breaks her left wrist in an attempt to carry Mr. Peanutbutter into their bedroom. Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter are at the hospital, where Diane's wrist has been put in a cast. She’s sad because she thinks things will go back to normal the next day - they’ll fight because she’s mean, and she doesn’t know why she is. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her she isn’t. Diane says she wants to go to the Labrador Peninsula to spend New Years with his family, much to Mr. Peanutbutter's excitement. The doctor comes in and tells her blood work is good, but not to do any more drugs in the time being - because she’s pregnant. The episode ''Brrap Brrap Pew Pe''w begins right where the previous ended, with Diane, at the hospital with Mr. Peanutbutter, cursing at the revelation that she is pregnant. The two drive home, acting awkward about talking about the baby, although they had always agreed that they didn’t want kids. They both agree to get an abortion. Todd and Emily pitch "Cabracadabra", a rides share app that provides a safe space for women, to Mr. Peanutbutter in ''Stop the Presses''. Of course, he’s on board with the idea. They are setting up shop at BoJack’s house because there no room at Mr. Peanutbutter’s house, as it’s filled with spaghetti strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter can’t remember why, but he’s certain the payoff will be huge. Mr. Peanutbutter and Diane travel to his hometown on the Labrador Peninsula in ''Old Acquaintance'' to celebrate New Years with his older brother, Captain Peanutbutter, who picks them up from the airport. While they wait, Todd calls Mr. Peanutbutter and asks him if he should also have Cabracadabra available as a safe space for men, and Mr. Peanutbutter thinks that’s a great idea. Mr. Peanutbutter and Captain Peanutbutter are excited to spend the holiday together, although whenever Diane is alone with him Captain Peanutbutter talks in a nihilistic manner to her, saying things like they’ll all die one day, and it’s cruel to let people love you because you’re just promising one day you’ll break their hearts. When Diane tries to tell Mr. Peanutbutter, and wonders if it’s about her abortion, Mr. Peanutbutter assure her Captain Peanutbutter is probably just joking around with her. Meanwhile, Todd calls Mr. Peanutbutter again and tells him that his idea to start including male customers was a success, loving the safe spaces for women more than the women themselves. However, it's caused some problems because they’re starting to rate drivers on how attractive they are. Mr. Peanutbutter tells him that if their women don't feel safe in that space, then they need to find new women. Todd heads to Whale World to find said women. Diane tries to bring up Captain Peanutbutter again when she’s in bed with Mr. Peanutbutter, and tells him he should talk to his brother because something is going on with him. Mr. Peanutbutter assures her that she should drop it because if something was wrong his brother would tell him. When Diane tries to convince him again, Mr. Peanutbutter gets angry at her, questioning if she thinks she knows his brother better than him and just because she has a bad family doesn’t mean everyone else does. He quickly apologizes, and tells her he has to go for a walk. Mr. Peanutbutter goes outside and asks Captain Peanutbutter if everything is OK with him. Captain Peanutbutter reveals that he has a twisted spleen, and needs an operation, but it’s not fatal and everything's going to be fine. Mr. Peanutbutter is upset by this news and asks Captain Peanutbutter if he’s sure everything will be OK. Captain Peanutbutter tells him one day he’ll have to be the captain. An emotional Mr. Peanutbutter jokes about how depressing their conversation got, and they laugh and howl at the moon. In ''It's You'', Mr. Peanutbutter becomes depressed due to his brother’s illness, as he and Todd purchase a new building for Cabracadabra's headquarters. Mr. Peanutbutter, alone at home, still sad after calling his ill brother, gets a call from Chef Von Trap, who offers him the role of Oscar nominee announcer after Jimmy Fallon, the original host, was hit with a bus and "broke his face". Captain Peanutbutter, not long before his surgery, talks him into doing it despite his melancholy, saying he'll call him later. Later, at the Oscars Mr Peanutbutter and Todd accidentally drop the phone after it rings, making them leave the area to find it. After doing so, it is revealed it was Captain Peanutbutter calling, and he announces his surguery was a success, but before celebrating, Mr. Peanutbutter realizes that the red envelope containing the nominations handed to him by Chef Von Trap was gone. They decide, after tricking and running away from Von Trap, to make up the nominees by looking at the list of actors. Mr. Peanutbutter, after mentioning BoJack to Todd, is surprised by Todd's angry remarks on whether or not BoJack was their friend. Todd says he's tired that BoJack walks over everybody but still gets what he wants, as something BoJack did that involved Emily that made her leave Cabracadabra (unbeknownst to Todd at this point BoJack slept with her in ''Love And/Or Marriage''). Mr. Peanutbutter says that BoJack is a damaged person battling a lot of demons, and it would mean a lot to him if they mentioned him. Todd reluctantly agrees. Mr. Peanutbutter announces the “nominees” and he and Todd flee back to his house. However, Mr. Peanutbutter answers the door to find Von Trap and his followers, and they eerily state that they "know what (he) did". Thinking he was nominated, BoJack throws a huge party, where he ends up crashing the Tesla he gets from the Oscars into his pool. Mr. Peanutbutter rescues BoJack, and tells him what happened, and that he’s not nominated for an Oscar. BoJack is deflated, but Mr. Peanutbutter accidentally mentions afterward Todd's desire to not nominate BoJack and ends the conversation by promising him "none of this matters" and leaving. In ''That Went Well'', Esteemed Character Actress and Fugitive From The Law Margo Martindale crashes her boat, which she stole from BoJack in Stop the Presses ''to escape the law, into a cargo ship carrying a large shipment of spaghetti for Sandro's new restaurant. The ships sink and the pasta falls in the ocean. The sun hits a blimp promoting ''Secretariat, which has the mirror design BoJack insisted on in Stop the Presses, and it begins to heat up the water and boil the pasta. The news announces that they need a company with lots of pasta strainers, a fleet of cars, and sexy Orcas to help save the underwater city. Mr. Peanutbutter goes to the movies and sees Secretariat, but turns off his phone, making him unreachable for the next two hours. Todd wakes up and learns about the situation. Todd tries unsuccessfully to reach Mr. Peanutbutter, so Todd and the Orcas head over to the latter's house to get the strainers. Mr. Peanutbutter finishes the movie and sees that he has ninety-eight missed messages. He listens to two of them and returns home. Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter strap the spaghetti strainers to their cars and drive to the disaster site. Mr. Peanutbutter is hailed as a hero for stopping the "Pasta-Apocalypse". He announces at dinner with Diane, Princess Carolyn, and her new boyfriend Ralph Stilton that he’s selling Cabracadabra. Ralph, who is very wealthy as he is a Stilton, sets up an interview for Diane with his younger sister, Stefani Stilton, for her feminist blog website GirlCroosh. Their meeting goes well, but Stefani asks Diane if she'd ever be willing to write an article against Mr. Peanutbutter in the event that he does something problematic, in which Diane replies that she wouldn't write an article, she would talk directly with her husband. Stefani then emphasizes that Mr Peanutbutter will probably not listen to Diane, as usual, and that as much as they love each other, he still would never understand her opinion on the matter while she could have actual people read about her thoughts. Diane then later tells Mr. Peanutbutter that she got the job. Later that night, Diane and Mr. Peanutbutter toast to their accomplishments while sitting together in their living room. They hear a knock on the door, and Mr. Peanutbutter goes to answer, hoping it’s pizza. To his disgust, it’s his cold ex-wife, Katrina. She is not excited to see him either, but explains that his heroic deeds have intrigued someone she works for and that she now has an opportunity for him: she asks if he wants to be the governor. Season 4 In '''2017 his ex-wife Katrina convinced him to run for Governor of California, during an effort to recall incumbent Governor Woodchuck Coodchuck-Berkowitz. Mr. Peanutbutter did so mostly out of vanity, even though he actually liked Coodchuck's policies, but eventually dropped out and endorsed Coodchuck. Katrina replaced him as a candidate with Jessica Biel (his other ex-wife), who went on to lose to Coodchuck. Season 5 Mr. Peanutbutter is dating a new girl named Pickles Aplenty. She was working as a waitress at Elefante when they met. He brings her to BoJack's annual Halloween party and to the premiere of ''Philbert''. He cheats on her with Diane - twice. He decides he has to tell her the truth but when he goes to tell her he chickens out and proposes to her instead. Mr. Peanutbutter also landed a new gig as BoJack's dead partner on Philbert. Personality Mr. Peanutbutter's demeanor is constantly energetic, nice, cheerful, kind, and playful. In short, he is a dog seen from the point of view of a cat person. Not only is he constantly positive, but he is also a bonehead who has difficulty understanding metaphors or puns. This causes him to crack jokes that instead of being funny, just make people scratch their heads. This causes BoJack to testily try and tell him why his jokes fail, and how to improve them. He can also be described as a man-child, as he is BoJack's age but still acts like a twenty-something-year-old party animal. Despite their rivalry, he cares a great deal about BoJack's opinion and admires him for his work on Horsin' Around, and it always trying to reach out to BoJack and be his friend. BoJack finds this annoying and always shoots Mr. Peanutbutter down, although that never stops the latter from trying and being nice to him. A life of success, wealth, and fame have meant he has never faced any real challenges or have to make difficult decisions. However, he is not as dumb as he might be letting on - as stupidity is part of his persona and a result of his naivety, and he can at times show hidden depth. In ''Let's Find Out'', Mr. Peanutbutter reveals to BoJack he knows he’s mean to him and doesn’t like him. He tells BoJack "all I ever wanted was to be your friend, and you treat me like a big joke". He was also the first person to intervene when BoJack, high on opioids, started strangling Gina to death, saying sternly "Ok that’s enough!" and pulling BoJack off of her with two other crew members when everyone else either did nothing or filmed the incident. He also dislikes change, as he didn’t want Diane to go to Cordovia. He can be very headstrong and heavily opinionated at times especially in a heated argument to the point of being borderline defensive. Despite Diane constantly voicing her dislike of them, Mr. Peanutbutter constantly tries to impress her with big gestures because he’s scared she’ll get bored of him and leave like his previous wives. There are also traces of nihilism in him, believing the key to being happy is to just distract yourself with unimportant nonsense. This may be an explanation to his impulsive behavior, which may be used to help him avoid actually confronting his problems or changing as a person to solve them. His biggest flaw seems to be that he does not listen, especially to his wives, as he doesn’t seem to take into mind their personalities and needs, which is showcased in ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'', where he didn’t listen to Katrina when she begged him to not leave her alone at the party, and in ''After the Party'' and ''What Time Is It Right Now'', where he upsets and angers Diane by giving her big gestures, which she tells him countless times throughout their relationship she doesn’t like. In ''Mr. Peanutbutter's Boos'', he thinks this is why all his relationships fail and why his exes went from fun and happy to bitter and mean, but Diane tells him it’s because he dates young women, and they just grow up while he continues to act like a man-child and places all the responsibilities, including himself, on them, which tires them and leads them to ending their relationship with him. Diane tells him he can either date older women or grow up, both options sir which he isn’t too thrilled about. Mr. Peanutbutter shows the latter problem after he cheats on Pickles by sleeping with Diane and he asks her to break the news to Pickles, which Diane rightfully refuses to do. Mr. Peanutbutter ends up proposing to Pickles instead of telling her the truth, setting the cycle of all his failed marriages back in motion. Relationships * Katrina Peanutbutter (1st ex-wife) * Jessica Biel (2nd ex-wife) * Diane Nguyen (3rd ex-wife; still Good Friend) * Pickles Aplenty (Fiancée) * Bojack Horseman (Friend (usually one-sided)) * Todd Chavez (Best Friend) * Princess Carolyn (Friend/Manager) Filmography Television: * ''Mr. Peanutbutter's House'' * [[Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!|''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out!]] * Philbert Trivia *Mr. Peanutbutter was originally going to be BoJack's agent with a Shaft-like personality; being cool, smooth-talking, and easygoing. A horse named Honeybucket would have filled his current role of a 90s TV actor and Diane's boyfriend. **Mr. Peanutbutter was also originally going to be a Golden Retriever. BoJack Horseman: The Art Before The Horse * He drives a Maserati Quattroporte. ** His licence plate is "Good Boy" (stylized as G00D B0Y). *One quote from Season 1 suggests Mr Peanutbutter suffers from nihilism, - ''The universe is a cruel, uncaring void. The key to being happy isn't a search for meaning; it's to just keep yourself busy with unimportant nonsense and eventually, you'll be dead. **He also spouts more nihilistic quotes in "''It's You''" before and after his brother's surgery to remove a potentially fatal twisted spleen. After his brother's successful surgery, Mr. Peanutbutter gleefully states the whole experience taught him that "None of his matters!" *Mr Peanutbutter loves honeydew, while BoJack hates it. *"''BoJack Kills''" reveals Mr. Peanutbutter wears red boxer-briefs with a hotdog print. *Beside his love for tennis balls, he hates the game tennis because he gets angry how nobody ever catches the ball. * Like real life dogs, he can’t eat chocolate (it’s poisonous to them), watch fireworks or listen to loud noises (dogs have sensitive ears). He also doesn’t like baths and gets scared when there are strangers in his yard. * Mr. Peanutbutter is Canadian. * In ''BoJack Kills'', Mr. Peanutbutter says he and Diane “are like five big fights away from a divorce". The two do indeed have five arguments up until ''What Time Is It Right Now''. **In ''Old Acquaintance'', Mr. Peanutbutter gets angry at Diane when she insists he talks to Captain Peanutbutter, due to him acting weird, questioning if she thinks she knows his brother better than him and just because she has a bad family doesn’t mean everyone else does. **In ''Commence Fracking'', Mr. Peanutbutter confronts Diane due to the latter publishing GurlCroosh articles against Mr. Peanutbutter being pro-fracking for his governor campaign, as Diane is anti-fracking. Diane says she won’t publish it if he drops out of the race, and when he refuses, saying publishing the article will embarrass them and she always has to air her “dirty laundry” when someone disagrees with her. ***She states she doesn’t want Mr. Peanutbutter to be governor, because she thinks he would be bad at it. She then publishes her article, which leads to the two throwing and breaking their computers and a coffee mugs, and Mr Peanutbutter pins Diane to the wall as the two struggle against one another. The two then engage in passionate “angry sex”. **In ''Thoughts and Prayers'', the two argue on MSNBSea about gun control, and in the next scene they can be heard having “angry sex” again behind a closed door. **In ''Underground''"'', Diane gets angry at Mr. Peanutbutter due to his fracking causing their home to collapse into a sinkhole. **Finally, in [[What Time Is It Right Now|''What Time Is It Right Now]], Diane gets upset when Mr. Peanutbutter builds her Belle-Room (a giant room filled with books like the library the Beast gave Belle in Beauty and the Beast) that’s she dreamed of having as a little girl, claiming that it was her own fantasy and she hates big gestures (as also seen in After the Party). Mr. Peanutbutter in return gets angry for trying to do something nice for her and claims he does big gestures because he’s scared she’ll get bored of him and leave like his previous wives, Katrina and Jessica. ***After they calm down, Diane says she thinks their marriage is like a magic eye poster, as at first glance, it’s messy and doesn’t make sense, but if you squint hard enough, everything lines up. However, Diane says she so tired of squinting, and breaks down crying, as Mr. Peanutbutter looks upset, as an implication their marriage has failed. =References= Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Main characters Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Peanutbutter Family Category:Politicians